


Rarepair NSFWs

by okamiisadog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Imprisonment, M/M, Multi, Rarepair nsfw, Sanscest - Freeform, Tags to be added, noncon, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiisadog/pseuds/okamiisadog
Summary: NSFW for rarepairs!Chapters with noncon have a * in front of them.





	Rarepair NSFWs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a friend ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+friend+%3B%29).



The antivoid was a hellish place. 

Lust found that out pretty quickly. 

Oh, sure, he'd heard Ink's brief, glossed-over explanation of what the antivoid was but there was a major difference in hearing of it and being in it. It was a yawning expanse of nothingness, sounds distant in some strange manner. There was nothing here-- except, that wasn't quite correct. 

There was the horrid grave of dangling souls and dolls hung above him... And the bastard that strung the monument.

Said bastard was also the one who trapped him here. Error paid him little mind, busy stringing up the newest souls into his ever-growing collection. But eventually, as always, the glitch turned his attention onto him. As Error approached Lust hugged his legs to his chest, curling in on himself further, grimacing as the heat radiating from his core started to become stifling at the presence of another. 

Error stood there, uncomfortably close, staring down at him with an unnerving silence. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Lust growled, breaking the quiet first, when the heat began to get irritating. 

He wanted it gone. He wanted HIM gone. Error ignored him as he kneeled down, grabbing the edge of his hoodie knowing full well there was little Lust could do to stop him. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, that wasn't how this game worked. 

Lust slapped his hand away, knowing full well that it was only because Error let it happen. The glitch grinned, somehow finding some sick sort of contentedness from this. And then, as if none of that had happened, the bastard stood up and left once more. Off to destroy some other world, off to collect some new trophies, the rest far less alive than he. 

\------------------

 

The heat is far beyond stifling now. 

He'd long lost count of how long he'd been in this prison, but he's lived with this cursed condition long enough to recognize how many days it'd been since the last time he'd gotten to "deal" with it. It's a hellish heat, threating his soul, his sanity. His desperation rises by the second.

Nobody's there. 

 

\-----------------

 

By the time Error returned, Lust's self-control was hardly a concept. 

Desperation clawed at him-- the heat is killing him he needs help he needs to be touched he needs error-- Said glitch is mildly surprised, for once, by the neediness behind the kiss Lust presses against his teeth. This is the longest he'd left Lust alone, and it shows. He's far beyond incoherent. 

So desperate. 

Desperate enough that he doesn't even acknowledge the dust of his world staining him. 

Error moans into his captive's mouth, dragging Lust closer to his body. The latter's ecto-body has long since formed, clothes discarded at some point in a pathetic attempt to lessen the heat. Lust desperately grinds against him, slick smearing on his shorts-- irritating to clean, but an ignorable issue. He's so hilariously out of it, so sensitive, that he doesn't even try to hold in his 

The grinding eventually became more irritating than a turn-on-- Error shoved Lust off of him, pinning him to the ground not a second afterward. Error's strings hold him relatively still as the glitch takes his time staring at the pathetic sight, his own ecto-magic forming- member pressed between their bodies. He grinded a bit, half tempted to get off this way and let Lust meet his end- 

But he didn't want his toy gone yet. 

Error pulled down his shorts, letting his member loose. The glitch briefly grinds in the slicked mess one last time before he forces his way inside, groaning all the while. Lust writhes as he moves inside him, a slut for all the contact he can get. He thrusts, strong thrusts making their hips hit together in a manner he knew would leave painful reminders for later- a nice gift. 

Lust cums around his cock twice before Error finally finished inside him with a low moan. 

Error pulled out with little regard to the pathetic sobbings for more-- He knew by now that Lust only needed to cum once for the 'heat' to be handled for the time being. He was satisfied and that was what mattered. 

Besides, the best part of all of this was seeing the ashamed, empty-gaze staring up into the void- past the countless trophies that they both knew Lust would one day join when Error bored of this game. 

 

Error left, as he always did, and Lust was left to drown in his shame.


End file.
